


'Til Our Souls Catch Us Up

by inksheddings



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Maybe they'd always smell of the bay.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Our Souls Catch Us Up

_**Wild Adapter Drabble: 'Til Our Souls Catch Us Up [Kubota/Tokito; PG; 100 words]**_  
 **Title:** 'Til Our Souls Catch Us Up  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Pairing:** Kubota/Tokito  
 **Summary:** _Maybe they'd always smell of the bay._  
 **A/N:** It's been a long time since I've written a strict 100-word drabble. I had quite a lot of fun. *g* Title stolen from Susan Enan's "Bring On The Wonder."

  
  
**  
'Til Our Souls Catch Us Up   
**

"Let's go."

Kubota was nearly asleep when Tokito's words brought him back.

"Go? Go where?" he asked, mouth pressed to forehead.

"Anywhere. Just...anywhere," Tokito whispered.

Kubota understood. The smell of the bay still clung to them, despite the hot shower, and he sincerely doubted they'd head in that direction for an afternoon stroll anytime soon. The stench would likely follow them, however, wherever they went.

Still....

"Then come here," Kubota said, rolling Tokito on top of his body, their naked skins warm now. Maybe they'd always smell of the bay, but they'd never let it sink into their bones.

  
 **end**   
  



End file.
